Fitting songs
by Turtlezz4eva
Summary: I found some songs that I think suit Clato. CatoxClove So, songfic?


Songs that fit Clato (CatoxClove)

Beautiful Ending - Barlow Girl

The lyrics describe them a bit I guess...

_**Oh tragedy has taken so many**_

They're in the Hunger Games. Tragedy being murdered, starving to death, slaughtered, etc. ...

_**Love lost cause it all forgot who you were**_

No one but Katniss and Peeta really had any love in the Hunger Games. Not even Cato and Clove, until maybe a tiny bit when Clove died.

_**And it scares me to think that I would choose**_

_**My life over you **_

I definately think that if given the chance, Clove or Cato would have done this. They would have done that to the other without thinking about it until maybe a day or two later, when it's too late.

_**Oh my selfish heart**_

_**Divides me from you**_

_**It tears us apart **_

Cato was selfish. No doubt. It could of been his selfishness that tore him and Clove apart before the Feast, why he didn't make it to her in time.

_**So tell me what is our ending**_

_**Will it be beautiful**_

_**So beautiful **_

They thought their ending would be beautiful. If there was romance between them, that they would both make it home alive after hearing the announcment that two tributes could go home if from the same district. If it was just an alliance or maybe a slight friendship, then that they would kill the other and feel their opponents blood running through their hands... the glorious victory of the Hunger Games...

_**Oh why do I let myself let go**_

Clove might ask herself as she was dying this. Why would she let herself go to the Feast without Cato for backup? Answer was that she was too self-confident and mouthy. Should have just said maybe one or two things, stabbed Katniss in the head/chest/where ever and hightailed it out of there with the bags.

_**Of hands that painted the stars and holds tears that fall**_

This I am not exactly sure of. I guess you can think it means anything...

_**And the pride of my heart makes me forget**_

_**It's not me but you**_

Both had too much pride. They had killed so many and both made it so far only to die.

They could have thought the other would kill them for sure if they were last two, before the rule change occurred.

_**Who makes the heart beat**_

Um, I guess if they had any romance then they could of thought this about each other.

_**I'm lost without you**_

Cato is lost without Clove in the end. He goes crazier than before, and Clove isn't there to help him calm down the way she did when their supplies was blown up.

_**You're dying for me**_

Hmm... Cato died for Clove. It's possible, maybe he couldn't live without her so he LET himself get killed by Katniss. We may never know.

_**So tell me what is our ending**_

_**Will it be beautiful**_

_**So beautiful**_

See Above at same part

_**Will my life find me by your side**_

Cato was by Clove's side as she died.

_**Your love is beautiful**_

_**So beautiful**_

Uh... Not sure about this either... Too mushy if you ask me...

_**At the end of it all I wanna be in your arms**_

_**At the end of it all I wanna be in your arms**_

_**At the end of it all I wanna be in your arms**_

_**At the end of it all I wanna be in your arms**_

At the end of Clove's life, she was in Cato's arms. :')

_**So tell me what is our ending**_

_**Will it be beautiful**_

_**So beautiful**_

Again, see above

_**Will my life find me by your side**_

_**Cause your love is beautiful**_

_**So beautiful**_

LOOK ABOVE.

So yeah. Next one!

Here Without You - 3 Doors Down

_**(I imagine this being Cato telling us this)**_

_**A hundred days have made me older**_

_**Since the last time that I saw your pretty face**_

I doubt a hundred days, maybe one or two. And Clove did have a pretty face in your opinion :D

_**A thousand lies have made me colder**_

_**And I don't think I can look at this the same**_

I believe that. You lied a lot, Cato. And what couldn't you look at the same? The Games?

_**But all the miles that separate**_

_**Disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face**_

Miles do seperate them... Clove is in Heaven, he's still in the Arena... And he dreams of her face! xD I'm not sure if he actually does.

_**I'm here without you baby**_

_**But you're still on my lonely mind**_

He's without Clove in the Games now. He can't stop thinking about her...

_**I think about you baby**_

_**And I dream about you all the time**_

Cato can't get her off his mind no matter what he does.

_**I'm here without you baby**_

_**But you're still with me in my dreams**_

He can't stop. He just can't.

_**And tonight it's only you and me**_

He dreamt that they were together again. That they won.

_**The miles just keep rollin'**_

_**As the people leave their way to say hello**_

... Not sure. Since no one would go anywhere near Cato other than the other Careers and the tributes that tried to kill him during the Bloodbath.

_**I've heard this life is overrated**_

_**But I hope that it gets better as we go**_

He heard about the Hunger Games being stupid. How useless it was. He told Clove about it, but they just acted like they never heard anything. They both hope it gets better before they go into the Arena... It just gets worse.

_**I'm here without you baby**_

_**But you're still on my lonely mind**_

_**I think about you baby**_

_**And I dream about you all the time**_

_**I'm here without you baby**_

_**But you're still with me in my dreams**_

_**And tonight girl its only you and me**_

SEE ABOVE. I can't think of anything else.

_**Everything I know, and anywhere I go**_

_**It gets hard but it wont take away my love**_

Hes going hunting for Thresh. For her. He has to avenge her... He made a promise to her that he would win. But he isn't doing just to win, he's doing it for Clove.

_**And when the last one falls**_

_**When it's all said and done**_

_Please. _He mouthed to Katniss. She looked at him in pity and shot the arrow into his skull. He died, he knows it. He was already dead inside, it doesn't change anything. He was the last to fall.

_**It gets hard but it wont take away my love**_

Clove was the last thought he had. His life flashed before his eyes.

_**I'm here without you baby**_

_**But you're still on my lonely mind**_

He remembers when she was reaped. That's part of why he volunteered.

_**I think about you baby**_

_**And I dream about you all the time**_

When someone blew up their food supplies, she was there to calm him down. She told him that whoever did it was blown sky-high, and most likely dead.

_**I'm here without you baby**_

_**But you're still with me in my dreams**_

They argued about who was going to the Feast. She won the argument, and he had sat down on a rock not far from the Cornucopia. He saw that orange-haired tribute and ran after her, but went too far. He was too late, she was dying by the time he got there. He avenged her then, he killed Thresh. Katniss killed him though. He was going to see her finally...

_**And tonight girl its only you and me**_

He sees her waiting for him at the gates. She smiles at him, and it seems that they're running towards each other in slow motion. They're the only ones there. Together forever...

Okay I'm done with that song... It made me tear up at the end :'( Let's see... Do I have anymore...

**Hmm.. Last Kiss - Taylor Swift ** The lyrics don't really fit, but the song does. At least, I think it does.

**Someone Like You - Adele **Yep, I'm kinda getting carried away.

That is all. The 3 Doors Down song kinda turned into a mini story, I think. Oh well. And I should probably be working on my stories. But IDGAC. I'm taking one of my stories down. Not the oneshot or MR one. Don't panic! Haha, anyway enough with my rant. Thanks for reading all of this if you did. I think it helps if you listen to the song before/after/during reading this. So yeah. Peace, I'm out.

~{Turtlezz4eva}~


End file.
